The present invention relates to a memory card connector for use in a mobile computer or digital camera for receiving a memory card, and more particularly to an improved structure of memory card connector, which has a simple structure of memory card ejector mechanism for easy operation by hand to eject the installed memory card.
FIG. 1 shows a memory card connector according to the prior art. This structure of memory card connector comprises a connector body 11, and an ejector mechanism 12. The connector body 11 comprises an elongated terminal holder base 111 having rows of pin holes 114 for receiving the pins of a memory card, two side arms 112 and 113 perpendicularly extended from two distal ends of the elongated terminal holder base 111 in same direction, a flat receiving chamber 110 defined between the side arms 112 and 113 for receiving a memory card, two sliding grooves 1121 and 1131 respectively provided at the side arms 112 and 113 at an inner side for guiding a memory card into position, and a plurality of retaining blocks 1122 and 1123 respectively raised from the side arms 112 and 113 at an outer side for securing the ejector mechanism 12 in place. The ejector mechanism 12 is comprised of a flat shell 121, an ejector rod 122, and a lever 123. The flat shell 121 comprises downward coupling boards 1213, 1214 and 1215 at two opposite lateral sides, an angled flange 1212 at one lateral side defining with the outside wall of one downward coupling board 1215 a space for holding the ejector rod 122. The lever 123 has a pivot hole 1232 on the middle pivotably connected to a pivot hole 1211 at the flat shell 121 by rivet means, a push portion 1231 at one end, and a stop portion 1233 at an opposite end. The stop portion 1233 of the lever 123 is stopped at one end of the ejector rod 122 inside the angled flange 1212. The flat shell 121 is covered on the connector body 11, with the downward coupling boards 1213, 1214 and 1215 forced into engagement with the retaining blocks 1122 and 1123 (the downward coupling boards 1213, 1214 and 1215 have coupling holes for engagement with the retaining blocks 1122 and 1123). This structure of memory card connector is functional, however it is complicated and expensive to manufacture.